


Looking Up

by shade_of_purple



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shade_of_purple/pseuds/shade_of_purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of our boys has something important on his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of sequel to "Awake", but can be read as a stand alone one shot. Hope you enjoy x

“Fuck. I’m full. I don’t think I have eaten so much at one meal in my life! And plus it is evening. No way of burning it off. Nah who am I kidding? I know what I will be doing tonight!” he says heartily.

As we stroll out of the hotel and make our way down the short path to the beach I see Aaron pat his stomach lightly. He makes me chuckle as I know why he’s doing it. He thinks he has ate too much which in turn makes him think he is fat and making his scars that little bit more noticeable; leading him to thinking he isn’t getting any tonight. How wrong he is.

I have a plan. I always do where Aaron is concerned. I could fuck him day and night, just the way he says my name so breathlessly in mid conversation is enough to get me hard. But he doesn’t see it; he doesn’t see why I’m with him. He needs constant reassurance over his appearance. He still worries because he isn’t a woman. But he’s beautiful, every sleeping and waking moment.

I wish I could show him; show him that stuff doesn’t matter. There was a time when him being a bloke really fucked with my head. At the beginning of our affair when I was still with Chrissie I couldn’t believe some days what the hell I was doing. I was shagging the local mechanic. I had had everything I'd ever wanted; the money to do and buy who and whatever I wanted, the pretty wife on my arm, the title of Lord of the Manor. All the things I thought would make me happy. Even after Chrissie and I were no more my own internal homophobia took control and I lost him. We have come a long way from then but due to the way our relationship started I know somewhere deep down these worries linger in his head. But hopefully tonight will lay all those unspoken fears to rest.

Just before we leave the foot path we take our shoes and socks off followed by our first steps on to the cool sand below us. This is our third night here but we have been so busy spending time in the hotel during the day and drinking ‘til we drop at night to make it on here. But I’m glad cos it makes this evening even more special.

We walk for a while in between the shore and the start of the sand and I just stop. I can’t keep walking beside him any longer cos I’m so impatiently wishing these next few minutes away. Normally, time spent with Aaron is time I cherish always but the excited anticipation is just too much. This is the spot.

He keeps moving, a little bit ahead of me so I reach out my hand and grab his and I feel that pull between us. Not the one I have just completed by pulling him to the ground with me, but the pull of wanton desire that I always feel touching his perfect skin. As soon as we are both firmly sat on the uneven yet comfortable sand I have to remove my touch from his cos I know that if I don’t I won’t complete the daunting task ahead of me, I would simply just get done.

Time has passed and Aaron and I are laid on our backs staring up into the abyss of the endless night sky. Stars sparkle, the moon shines in the distance and the sea gently laps the sand beneath us. It’s a stunningly peaceful setting. But my body wouldn’t know.

My breathing is ragged; and not the ragged breathless bliss of making love to Aaron, my Aaron, but ragged from the nerves that are slowly beginning to rise in the pit of my well fed stomach.

The freshness of the cool sea breeze keeps the sweat from breaking out on my forehead. This is it. As I lay with him next to me I know what I’m about to do is right. How will he react? Will he freak out and flip or will he understand?

More time passes between us. But there’s silence. My head is going over and over the outcome of the next few minutes. Everything could change. No. Everything will change.

As I stare up in to the night sky I start to daydream. I reminisce about all the things that have passed between us. The past few years haven’t always been easy. The cheating; the deceit, the lying to everyone, the lying to each other. The months apart.

Living without him was hard. It was half a life. Going through the days pretending I was happy, that I had moved on. Then the nights would come. I would lay as I am now in the small garden of Vic's house, looking up in to the dark Dales sky, just wondering. Wondering how he was. Wondering what he was doing, who he was spending his time with. Wondering if he thought about me? Having to wonder these things cos just knowing he was simply down the road, living in the local pub and not by my side made my heart ache with the complete mess I'd made of everything. ‘Stop’ I say to myself, all that is in the past.

Things have been amazing this past year. I thought to be truly happy was a pipedream, that it only happened in fairytales or cheesy Hollywood movies. But no. True happiness does happen in reality. But I am not a fool. I know more than anyone that happiness can be fleeting. Things aren’t always perfect and everything needs to be worked at. And that’s why we are here.

He assumes we are here to celebrate his 25th birthday in style. But I wanted to do more than just take him away for a week. I wanted to show him what he means to me, I had to. He is my everything. Love always. So here we are.

I’m roused from my wandering daydream by his strong but soft hand stroking my stomach and his sparkling, stunning blue eyes peeking down at me. He is leaning on his left elbow just looking in to my eyes. Telling me a thousand different things at once, he leans in and kisses my lips. Mine burn with desire with the mere brush of his and I know that this is it. He pulls back and I open my mouth and the words I feared saying come rolling out.

“Aaron, will you marry me?”


End file.
